I Love You Oppa
by ReynaRena
Summary: Kyuhyun yang baru saja ditolak Sungmin malah diajak oleh seorang anak manis untuk berkencan dengannya. Mungkin dia bisa sedikit menghiburku.../ KyuWook/ FF yang sangat pendek (dari word ajah sudah terlihat), Kyuhyun lebih tua kkk


**I Love You Oppa~**

**Pairing: KyuWook (Kyuhyun+Ryeowook XD)**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance dengan sedikit rasa horror di akhir (belum tentu merasa begitu sih hehe...)**

**Disclaimer: FF dan member yang dipakai disini milik author xD #dihajar, 5 menit kemudian bonyok**

***Warning: FF-nya pendek dan ceritanya gaje + Kyuhyun lebih dewasa (tua) dari Ryeowook (SMA dengan SMP) X0 **

**Happy Reading ^^)/**

'

'

-Tanggal 15 Maret 2013-

Kyuhyun berjalan pulang dengan tertunduk lesu, pasalnya ia baru saja ditolak oleh seorang Sungmin, yeoja yang sangat ia sukai. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah berusaha keras selama ini untuk mendekati Sungmin, namun hasil yang ia dapat pada akhirnya hanyalah kata 'tidak'.

'

Hahh... Rasanya semangat hidupku sudah tidak ada, lebih baik aku menghilang saja... Tidak ada gunanya lagi kalau sudah ditolak.

"Bagaimana kalau oppa berkencan denganku saja?" suara seorang yeoja mengagetkanku, aku pun segera menoleh dan mendapatkan sesosok yeoja mungil manis dihadapanku, sepertinya masih SMP (aku sudah kelas 2 SMA). ia tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita kencan~" ajaknya dengan nada manja. Padahal aku paling tidak suka dengan yeoja manja, tapi entah kenapa aku tertarik dengan yeoja ini. Mungkin yeoja ini bisa sedikit menghiburku.

"Siapa namamu anak manis?"

"Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook, oppa pasti habis ditolak yeoja ya?"

Jleb! Kenapa anak ini bisa tahu? Apa dia mempunyai kemampuan?

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Itu mudah sekali, wajah oppa mencerminkan semuanya hihihi~" ujar yeoja mungil itu sambil tertawa imut, anak ini lucu juga.

"Bisa saja kau hahaha... Jadi kau mau berkencan denganku?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai, mungkin seringaian ini bisa membuatnya takut dan tidak jadi menawariku untuk kencan.

"Ne!" jawabnya tersenyum lebar. Eh? Dia tidak takut?

"Meskipun oppa menyeringai seperti itu tapi aku yakin kalau oppa itu baik kok, apalagi oppa tampan sekali!" ujarnya, mungkin anak ini memang punya kemampuan? Ah, sudahlah... Lebih baik aku berkencan saja dengannya untuk melewati hari haha...

"Baiklah, ayo kita berkencan," akhirnya aku mengiyakan ajakannya. Anak itu... Ah, Ryeowook tampak sangat senang, bahkan ia langsung menyeretku. "Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Pokoknya oppa ikuti aku saja OK?"

"OK deh..."

'

'

"Taman bermain?" tanyaku bingung, ia sudah menyeretku cukup jauh hingga sampai tepat di depan pintu masuk taman bermain. "Ne! Ayo masuk!" Ryeowook kembali menyeretku masuk. "Tunggu, kita kan harus membeli..."

Sret!

Kami berhasil melewati pintu masuk tanpa ditegur sedikitpun walaupun kami belum membeli tiket. Aneh o_O.

"Oppa, temani aku main itu yuk~" pintanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk komedi putar, salah satu mainan yang paling aku benci karena sama sekali tidak menarik dan tidak menantang. Tapi sepertinya karena ini kencan jadi aku harus menurutinya. Aku pun berjalan bersamanya menuju komedi putar, ia segera berlari ke salah satu kuda berambut ungu dan mencoba menaikinya dengan susah payah karena tubuhnya yang mungil sedangkan kuda tersebut cukup tinggi, lucu sekali melihatnya. Karena kasihan, aku pun menggendongnya agar dapat naik ke atas kuda tersebut.

"Gomawo oppa..." kata Ryeowook berterima kasih. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil lalu naik keatas kuda disebelah Ryeowook yang berwarna biru.

Grek! Grek!

Komedi putar mulai bergerak dan akhirnya berputar-putar dengan lancar. Kuda yang kami naiki pun bergerak naik turun mengikuti irama musik yang diputar. Greb! Ryeowook menggenggam tanganku dengan tangan mungilnya yang terasa hangat. Aku hanya diam dan membiarkan Ryeowook terus memegang tanganku sampai komedi putar tersebut berhenti.

'

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya... Kau tunggu di sini saja OK," ujarku, menyuruh Ryeowook untuk berdiri di dekat komedi putar dan menungguku, untung saja toiletnya tidak jauh. Begitu mendapat jawaban 'Sip!' dari Ryeowook, aku pun segera melesat menuju toilet.

5 menit telah berlalu dan akhirnya aku telah menunaikan tugasku di toilet. Saat aku keluar, aku dapat melihat Ryeowook dari kejauhan. Sepertinya ia menginginkan balon gas yang dijual tidak jauh dari situ karena daritadi ia memandanginya. Aku pun menghampirinya dan menggandeng tangannya menuju tukang balon tersebut.

"Kau mau balon yang mana? Aku traktir."

"Jinjja?"

"Tentu saja, buat apa aku berbohong hmm?"

"Gomawo oppa!"

Ryeowook pun mengambil sebuah balon berwarna ungu, sepertinya ia menyukai warna ungu. Kami berdua kembali berjalan-jalan dan mencoba beberapa wahana, aku pun akhirnya melupakan kesedihanku tentang Sungmin, bahkan aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku. Masa aku menyukai anak ini?

Hari sudah malam, aku dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku dekat wahana bianglala. Ia masih saja memegang erat balon yang kuberikan.

"Oppa..."

"Hmm?"

Cup!

Ryeowook mengecup pipiku singkat. Aku hanya kaget dan merasakan jantungku berdebar. Ah, ternyata yeoja mungil ini berhasil membuatku move on dalam sehari hahaha...

Kami saling berpandangan sesaat lalu Ryeowook berdiri dan menghadapku. Sesuatu terjadi, tubuh Ryeowook memudar. Apa-apaan in?!

"Oppa pasti kaget, sebenarnya aku ini hantu hehehe... Waktuku telah habis, jadi kita harus berpisah."

"..." aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku terlalu bingung dengan semuanya.

"Aku sudah lama mengamati oppa yang berusaha mengejar yeoja itu, disaat itulah aku menyukai oppa."

"..." aku masih terdiam, kulihat tubuhnya semakin samar.

"Terima kasih atas kencan yang menyenangkan ini! Saranghae oppa! Selamat tinggal!" serunya sambil tersenyum manis dan disaat itulah ia benar-benar menghilang, balon gas yang dipegang oleh Ryeowook pun terhenpas ke langit luas.

Tes! Tes!

Tanpa aku sadari air mataku berjatuhan dan akhirnya aku menangis. "Tu... Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi semudah itu! Ini terlalu singkat! Hei! Argggh!"

'

"Nado saranghae," itulah hal yang belum sempat kuucapkan padanya...

'

Sret!

"Akhirnya kau sadar Kyu!" ujar eommaku bahagia. Kenapa ada eomma disini?

"Aku dimana?" tanyaku bingung, bukankah barusan aku berada di taman bermain?

"Kau di rumah sakit Kyu, kemarin lusa saat kau pulang ada mobil yang menabrakmu hingga kau koma selama dua hari, untung saja kau tidak apa-apa..."

"Memang sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"17, ada apa Kyu?"

Apa?! Bukannya di saat itu aku bertemu dengan Ryeowook? Apa yang terjadi?!

'

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menyadari bahwa kecelakaan itu yang menyebabkan ia terjebak ke alam sana sehingga Ryeowook dapat bertemu dengannya dan Ryeowook jugalah yang menyelamatkan ia sehingga bisa sadar dari koma dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Saranghae oppa..."

'

'

**THE END~~~**

Gimana? Pendek banget kan? Author juga bingung kenapa bisa pendek begini -_-

Terus akhirnya juga gaje dengan penulisan yang gaje pula -_- (readers: perasaan loe yang bikin loe juga yang komentar deh -_-)

Mian atas segala kekurangannya, ini author juga iseng-iseng ngetik sesaat setelah mendapat ilham saat uring-uringan. Ngomong-ngomong udah lama ya author gak buat FF o_O author sibuk banget sih T_T untunglah sekarang diberi keselamatan dengan libur selama seminggu (karena kakak kelas ujian juga sih hehe).

Akhir kata...

Gomawo buat yang udah mau singgah dan baca sampai akhir ^^ dan terima kasih juga buat yang ujian sehingga author bisa libur kkk~, fighting buat ujiannya ya! ^u^)9 semoga nilainya bagus hohoho! #mulai gaje

Jangan lupa review ya kalau merasa bagus ^^~


End file.
